


We Sat And Made A List Of All The Things That We Had

by nonaestheticwhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Family Dynamics, Ghosts, Haunting, House Fires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonaestheticwhore/pseuds/nonaestheticwhore
Summary: [Title from The Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille]Wilbur, Phil, and Techno return to the old house years after the fire.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	We Sat And Made A List Of All The Things That We Had

**Author's Note:**

> If any content creator is uncomfortable with this then I will take it down out of respect :)

The car slowly pulled up to the gate and came to a steady stop. Three men stepped out, the blonde one giving a quick thanks to the driver before turning to look at the old house that sat beyond the old rusted fencing. It was blackened from age and ash. Burn marks licked their way across the very right side of it, old paint mixing with the rotted wood. A sad air suffocated the three as none of them moved, but were unable to tear their eyes from the sight in front of them. It had been five years, five long years, since they had returned. Memories flooded each on of their thoughts.

The sound of a phone ringing. The nurse's voice as she informed them of what had happened. The scream of pure agony. The sound of the phone hitting the ground. Concerned voices that turned to sobs. Returning to the house, hoping it was a joke, only to find it burnt to a crisp. The fireman explaining it had been faulty wiring. The planning. The speeches. The funeral. The burial of two caskets, caskets that were too small.

The two boys were sixteen at the time. 

A quiet sob draws Phil from his thoughts. He turns to his left and sees Wilbur covering his face, his shoulders shaking violently. He drops his bag and pulls his son into a tight hug, feeling how hands grabbed at the front of his shirt. He blindly reaches for Techno and pulls him close too, sensing his other son was fighting back his own emotions. They stood there and held each other as the minutes ticked by. 

"Come on," Phil whispers gently, "We should unpack in the RV."

He leads his sons into their temporary home. They had decided to return and rebuild the part of the house that hadn't been consumed by the fire. People had asked if they wanted help, or maybe even a contractor to do it for them, but they all agreed it was something they needed to do on their own. It wasn't like Phil didn't have the knowledge for it. 

The sun had started setting by the time they had finished unpacking. They sat in the overgrown yard and watched as the sun slowly slipped down the horizon, creating beautiful shades across the sky. 

"They would have loved to see this one," Wilbur mumbles out. 

Hums of agreement come from the other two. Everything was painted in a golden light, the sky was a mix of red, orange, purple, pink, and blue. If they strained hard enough, they could hear the familiar tune playing somewhere off in the distance. 

They would explore the house tomorrow and salvage whatever they could. For now they just wanted to soak in the presence of the other two. 

Phil glanced around the yard. His eyes landed on the old tire swing that was still hanging from one of the many large trees surrounding the house. He could still remember the day he was coerced into hanging it for the two young boys who had been barely ten years old then. He remembers the pure joy that radiated off of them when he finally got it up and how the two spent hours playing on it. None of them knew how the two could find so many endless things to do outside. While the three of them usually stayed inside and read, the two boys would spend hours roaming the forest nearby and getting into trouble. They'd come with mud up to their knees and offer no answers to the questioning looks thrown their way, only wide grins and giggles. 

"Do you remember that time they brought that bucket of frogs home?" Techno speaks up, chuckling softly.

Phil grins, "Or the time Tommy fell out of a tree?"

Their depressing demeanor slowly slips away as they start sharing stories back and forth. 

From the charred part of the house, two figures watch from the highest window.

"Tubbo?"

"Yes Tommy?"

"I miss them."

"I know, Tommy." 


End file.
